Unknown to Me
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: What happens when a little prank gets out of hand...?


Sasuke lay down on his bed and closed his eyes

Sasuke lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Training today had been rough; for some reason, Naruto had been relentless and kind of… well… cruel. He didn't think Sakura noticed, but at the end of the fight, Kakashi sensei had quirked an eyebrow and watched Naruto walk off. The blond boy seemed to be in a very bad mood.  
A knock on the door broke him away from his thoughts, earning the door a nice glare.  
"Come in," he muttered.  
Naruto walked in calmly enough; shutting the door civilly. But when he turned to face Sasuke, the black-haired boy noticed that the other had been crying.  
"What the hell?" was all Sasuke could manage.  
Naruto sat on the floor next to the door and remained silent. He put his head in his hands and groaned.  
"Hey…" Sasuke sat up and jumped off of his bed, landing in front of Naruto.  
He crouched down low enough to be level with Naruto's head.  
"I can't keep this up anymore, Sasuke…"  
Something in the way Naruto had spoken made Sasuke freeze. Did he know? Did Naruto know his secret? For a long time the black-haired shinobi had loved Naruto in secret… But he could never say anything. He was afraid of the other's reaction. And his mission… He couldn't forget what he had to do…  
"What are you talking about?" he growled.  
It came out meaner than he intended it to be, and Naruto seemed to flinch at his words. Something was definitely off here…  
"Naruto," Sasuke started, but a finger was raised and he fell silent.  
"There's something I have to tell you," he mumbled, "Don't say anything, ok? I know you don't care and stuff, but I gotta tell you…"  
The other boy sat down and crossed his legs Indian style. Where was this going, if he didn't know Sasuke's secret? He didn't know, but if it had Naruto like this, it had to be something serious.  
"Sasuke…"  
Sasuke looked up from his musings to see that Naruto's face was inches from his own.  
"I… Love you."  
Time seemed to freeze at that exact moment. Sasuke felt as if his heart stopped; his chest hurt. Naruto moved back and began to stand up, seemingly thinking Sasuke was so disgusted he was in shock.  
"Naruto!"  
As quick as he could, Sasuke stood and slammed the door, trapping Naruto between him and the door. The other whirled around quickly, waiting for the punch that never came. Instead, Sasuke grabbed a fistful of the blond's shirt, jerking him forward, and crushed his lips to the others.  
Shock was clearly written on the other's face, before his eyes closed and he kissed back. Sasuke moaned into his mouth.  
"You had better be serious about this…"  
Naruto grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer.  
"Believe it," he muttered back.

Outside the door, Kakashi snorted.  
I was wondering when those two would admit their feelings." He whispered to himself, holding up the pink marker in his hand and smirking. He then began to walk away, reading his book and humming to himself.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Naruto, who seemed to realize slowly that they had stopped. Both were panting heavily from lack of oxygen.  
"How far do you want to take this…?" Sasuke spoke slowly, feeling slowly lightheaded himself.  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes." He answered without hesitation.  
Naruto took off his shirt, making Sasuke unconsciously lick his lips.  
"I… I want to be under you." He blushed.  
Sasuke bit back a moan, suddenly feeling his pants to be way too tight.  
"Get on my bed..," he growled out, struggling to take off his clothes.  
"Y'know, this is the only time I'm lettin' you order me around Sasuke, believe it!"  
Naruto grinned and walked over to the other's bed, removing the rest of his clothes in the process. Sasuke finished ridding himself of his, and stalked over to his new lover with a heated look in his eyes as he looked over the other's body. Naruto unconsciously whimpered, making Sasuke lean over and kiss him tenderly.  
"I wouldn't hurt you on purpose…" he said quietly, reaching over and pulling out a tube of lotion from his dresser drawer.  
"I trust you."  
Sasuke climbed over onto the bed and began running light kisses down Naruto's neck to distract him as he applied the lotion to his fingers and placed one at his entrance.  
"This will hurt a little… Tell me if you want me to stop, alright?"  
"Ok."  
Sasuke leaned down and flicked his tongue over a nipple as he slowly pushed a finger in. Naruto was caught between a grunt and a moan as please was mixed with pain. When he said nothing, Sasuke began to experiment; pushing it in, then pulling it out slowly. As it became easier to move, he added a second finger, making the other hiss in pain.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke's head to his; kissing him fiercely. On his stomach he could feel Naruto's erection hot and pulsing. He smirked into the kiss. No, Naruto loved it.  
"Brace yourself," he grunted.  
He pulled his fingers out and placed himself at the blond boy's entrance.  
Naruto moaned, "Now Sasuke…"  
Moaning, Sasuke pushed into Naruto upon the other's orders, causing Naruto to moan too. Heated words were exchanged as pain turned to pleasure and began to build up inside of them. Sasuke leaned over and gripped Naruto's hips tightly, trying to go slow so he wouldn't hurt him. But Naruto slammed his hips upward. Sasuke cried out and gripped him tighter.  
"Don't do that, or I'll end this faster than I want to," he ground out through clenched teeth.  
"Harder!"  
"Harder, huh?" He smirked.  
Pulling out slowly then pausing for a moment, he then slammed back into Naruto, causing the other to cry out and wrap his legs around Sasuke's hips. The black-haired shinobi chucked.  
"Again…"  
"Heh."  
He began to slam himself into Naruto repeatedly, hitting a spot deep within the other boy and causing him to cry out every time. As the rhythm picked up and became harder, Sasuke reached under and stroked Naruto's erection.  
"I.. I… Sasuke…"  
Faster, faster. Sweat almost poured off of both boys. Chakra seemed to combine between the two as both sought release within the other.  
"Hn…"  
Sasuke grunted and raised Naruto up slightly, pounding deeper into him.  
"Ah, Sasuke!"  
"Shit… Naruto!"  
Both came; Naruto spilled out onto Sasuke's chest and hand, and Sasuke filled Naruto until it spilled out onto the blanket. They both continued their rhythm until the powerful feeling began to wear off, and they grew tired. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto's chest, causing the other to grunt.  
Heavy breathing echoed throughout the room. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's back, as both tried to calm their bodies.  
"Naruto… why… were you… so angry… earlier?" Sasuke managed to breathe out.  
No response came from the other.  
"Naruto?"  
"Sakura."  
"… What about her?"  
Naruto shifted uneasily.  
"You didn't see it?"  
"See what?!"

Sasuke sat up and stared at his lover. Naruto's face was slightly red.  
"Sasuke, your pants…"  
The black-haired boy quirked an eyebrow and got up to retrieve his pants. On the back were the words: 'Property of Sakura Haruno," in pink marker.

"Sasuke?"  
"… When the FUCK did she get a hold of my pants?!"


End file.
